¡Por qué este mundo!
by RazielFilth
Summary: ¿Cómo podré acercarme a ella? ¿Qué pensará de mí? Hoy en la clase nos topamos de frente. ¡Qué impresión mirarle a los ojos! ¡Dios mío! Casi tropezaba con ella, pero pude detenerme a tiempo. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza, que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se incrementó de forma alarmante.


**¡Por qué este mundo…!**

 _Vino de un jueves lluvioso,  
en la avenida  
pensé que te escuché hablar suavemente._

¡No lo entiendo! ¡Y de hecho, nunca lo entenderé! ¡Por qué uno debe pasar por esta situación! ¿Es tan grave dejarse llevar por el corazón? ¿Por qué uno no puede resistirse? ¿Por qué el encanto de las personas se aferra a nuestro espíritu? ¡Por qué, por qué! ¿Yo malinterpreté las cosas o fue ella? No pude evitar sentirme fuertemente atraída por ella. Nunca había entablado una charla con Murasame-san, no me atrevía… Sinceramente la imaginé como la gran mayoría de las chicas, sin embargo, la juzgué. ¡No, la verdad temía que ella me repudiara! ¡Temía de mis impulsos! Sé que desde siempre, ha estado muy enamorada de Kazama-chan; sus ojos grisáceos se inundan en una turbulencia de emociones, o su rostro se enrojece con facilidad, o su proceder se vuelve torpe y bastante agradable cuando está cerca de ella. ¡Quisiera verla así conmigo! Ver cómo esa larga cabellera obscura se envuelve en el aire, y esa sonrisilla vacilante, haciéndola irradiar su dulzura en medio de todos los demás cuerpos. ¡Qué feliz me siento cuándo la veo así!

 _Encendí las luces, la TV  
y la radio.  
Sigo sin escapar de tu fantasma._

¿Cómo podré acercarme a ella? ¿Qué pensará de mí? Hoy en la clase nos topamos de frente. ¡Qué impresión mirarle a los ojos! ¡Dios mío! Casi tropezaba con ella, pero pude detenerme a tiempo. El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza, que la temperatura de mi cuerpo se incrementó de forma alarmante. Lo más seguro es que haya recalcado mi torpeza. ¿Qué otra cosa pudiera notar? ¡Es qué soy tan callada y no puedo hacer amigos con tanta facilidad! De hecho, no tengo a nadie en clase. Nadie se ha tomado la gentileza de saludarme, de preguntarme siquiera qué fue de las clases. Nadie me solicita los deberes. ¡Estoy sola! Y ella, ni siquiera se percata de mí. La he dibujado cientos de veces en mi cabeza. La imagino nerviosa al querer hablarme, o sonriendo para mí en medio de cada clase, y yo, sonrojada hasta los pies, devolviéndole otra sonrisa. ¡Qué tengo que hacer para que ella sepa de mí! Tengo tanto miedo de su repudio… En mi situación, uno debe tener por sabido que no todas te aceptarán por lo que te gusta…

 _¿Qué está pasando con todo?  
Loco, algunos dirían.  
¿Dónde está la vida que yo reconozco?  
Se marchó…_

Desde que me he enamorado de ella… ¿Estoy enamorada? ¿Es eso cuándo no te puedes borrar la imagen de una persona? ¡No lo sé! Si estoy enamorada, ¿no se supone que debo ser feliz? ¡Por qué no me siento feliz! Me duele, es eso, ¡me duele estar así! Mi vida era diferente, y de pronto aparece ella. ¿Ella aparece, o yo la hice aparecer? ¡Dios mío! ¡Por qué tiene que doler tanto el corazón! He estado llorando todos los días, ¡por qué! ¿Acaso no hay nadie para mí? Bueno, pero hay una cosa que debo reconocer: desde que la he visto, se han detonado varias chispas en mi interior. No me incomodan en lo absoluto… Me gusta sentirlas, estallan una a una en mi estómago y en mi pecho. Cuando de improviso ella se vuelve en dirección mía, y sus bellos ojos grisáceos chocan con los míos, las detonaciones son tan altas, que puedo advertir un ligero cosquilleo en mi lengua, y un tremendo impulso en el corazón.

 _Pero no lloraré por el ayer  
Hay un mundo común  
De alguna forma lo tengo que encontrar _

_Y mientras intento hacer mi camino  
al mundo común.  
Aprenderé a sobrevivir._

¡Hace unos días pude hablar con ella! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué feliz estoy! ¡Qué contenta estoy! Ahora mismo soy capaz de brincar y de bailar al mismo tiempo. ¡Gracias, gracias por hablar conmigo, Murasame-san! Tienes una voz encantadora. En aquella ocasión, tus ojos deslumbraban el lugar con tu poderosa luz. ¡Qué bonito rostro tienes! ¡Qué cabellera tan sedosa! Compartes conmigo el recato de un amor como el que yo añoro tener contigo. Detesto la soltura de Tomoe-chan y Makoto-chan. ¿Creen que el romance es un juego? ¡Nunca! Debe tratarse de algo delicado y muy bello. No somos tan ligeras como los hombres. Esto va más allá, buscando una conexión entre ambas, entre el espíritu de ambas. Esas dementes, no son nada discretas. En cambio, Murasame-san es una joven maravillosa, de buenos modales y bastante madura.

Quisiera estar en calma conmigo misma, pero es imposible… El mundo oscuro ha quedado atrás, estoy descubriendo uno totalmente nuevo. Voy a mantenerme de pie, nada va a derrumbarme. Menos con junto a ella.

 _Pasión o coincidencia  
Una vez te incité a decir:  
"El orgullo nos separará."_

 _Bien, ahora el orgullo se fue por la ventana  
cruzó las azoteas,  
se escapó.  
Me ha dejado en el vacío de mi corazón._

¿Cómo es que ella capta tu atención? No sé con quien discutió, es asunto de ella. ¿Por qué tienes que compartir su congoja? Murasame-san, tú eres muy fuerte y no debes sentir este tipo de cosas fútiles. ¡Ahh, es que ella, Kazama-chan, te importa! Ella es quien enloquece tu juicio, como tú lo haces con el mío. Ella es quién hace palpitar tu corazón, la que hace correr toda tu felicidad por tus venas.

¿Pero sabes algo? Ella comparte algo de mi dolor. Está enamorada de otra y nunca le corresponderá. Solo que a ella sí la abrazas y le intentas alejar esa tortura, haciéndole saber que siempre estarás ahí… ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo? También soy una chica.

 _¿Qué me está pasando?  
Loco, algunos dirían  
¿Dónde está mi amiga cuándo más te necesito?  
Se fue._

¡Qué dicha! Hoy volvimos a hablarnos. Te he confesado mis lecturas favoritas. Sólo a ti, por ser alguien tan especial para mí, y porque tú sí sabes lo que es el decoro en una relación así. ¡Cuánta vida le das a mi corazón! Se había encontrado apagado por eones, y tú, con una simple sonrisa, elevas mi espíritu a un cielo que no cualquiera es capaz de lograr. Empero, a ella no le gusta verte conmigo. ¡Huyo cuándo nos vio charlando juntas! No sé por qué la seguiste casi enseguida de haberse marchado. Puedo advertir sus celos. ¡La verdad no sé qué es lo quiere! Parece sentirse atraída por ti, sin embargo, cuando ve la ocasión, se vuelve a someter a la otra. ¡Por qué no decide de una buena vez! Yo te necesito, ella no te libera y ella misma se aprisiona en otras cadenas. ¡Cómo puede ser tan estúpida y egoísta!

 _Diarios a la orilla del camino,  
cuentan de sufrimiento y la codicia.  
Aquí hoy, mañana olvida  
Ooh, aquí al lado de las noticias  
de guerra santa y necesidad santa  
La nuestra es solo una conversación triste._

¿Cuánto tiempo seguiremos así?, tan distantes. ¿Cuántos no hay en mi situación? ¿Realmente es tan importante cómo parece? Puedo caminar, hacer mis tareas diarias, seguir leyendo mis novelas favoritas, respirar. Pero pensarte, es muy pesado, es grave y doloroso. Ocupas todo en mí. Cada imagen es tuya. ¿Hay cosas más relevantes? Sí, el colegio y mi familia. Me siento más apartada de mí misma. Te has robado mi alma. No sé dónde estoy desde hace unas semanas. ¿Dónde estoy? Si estuviera en tu corazón, ni siquiera me acordaría de mí misma. ¿Cuántas veces no te he besado en mis pensamientos?

 _Y no lloro por el ayer.  
Hay un mundo común  
De alguna forma lo tengo que encontrar.  
Y mientras intento hacer mi camino hacia  
el mundo común,  
aprenderé a sobrevivir._

¡Qué fría mañana! ¡Puedo sentir el frío! ¿Significa qué he vuelto? No lo sé. Es que antes no me percataba de estas cosas. ¡He vestido mi abrigo más grueso! Sí, estoy volviendo de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi alma? ¿Se ha rendido? ¡Siento también el frío en mis pies! ¡Está nevando! El mundo se ha edificado frente a mí.

 _Cada mundo,  
es mi mundo.  
Aprenderé a sobrevivir  
Cualquier mundo,  
es mi mundo.  
Aprenderé a sobrevivir  
Cualquier mundo  
es mi mundo.  
_

Un día más de escuela. Murasame-san y ella, van de regreso a casa, juntas. ¡Qué alegre se ve Murasame-san! Camina con tanta seguridad. Se han alejado demasiado, solo diviso sus largas cabelleras ondeándose con cada paso. ¿Entonces será así? Hoy en clase, la invité a mi casa para trabajar en un doujinshi, y se mostró cortante. No me aseguró cuándo podríamos comenzar, sin embargo, sé que no está interesada en pasar tiempo conmigo… ¡Cómo llegué hasta este mundo! ¿Cómo fue que regresé? ¿Cuándo lo hice? Ya es tarde, debo llegar a casa o los preocuparé.

 _No importa cuánto tiempo me lleve regresar por completo, yo me mantendré tan sólida como un obelisco._


End file.
